Daisuke Hiyama
Daisuke Hiyama is an influential antagonist who appeared in the Japanese light novel series Arifureta Shokukgyou de Sekai Saikyou (From Commonplace to Worlds Strongest), alongside its manga and anime adaptions. He serves as the main antagonist of the first novel, chapters 1 - 4 of the manga, and episode 1 of the anime. He subsequently became a minor character, before emerging as one of the final antagonists of the Demon Invasion/War on Heiligh Kingdom Arc. Daisuke is the archenemy of the series protagonist Hajime Nagumo, and is the one directly responsible for the latter's transformation from a harmless otaku, into the ruthless killing machine he became. Daisuke (like many other characters) was extremely jealous of Hajime's relationship with a popular classmate and set out to make Hajime's life as miserable as possible. This bullying only escalated when the class was summoned to Tortus, culminating in Daisuke trying to eliminate "his rival". After learning that Hajime was still alive and had become so destructive, it is now Daisuke is the one who is afraid of Hajime, knowing that he would be killed if he gets in Hajime's way or harming his companions (including Kaori). He and Eri Nakamura subsequently betrayed the Heiligh Kingdom, their former classmates and, in Daisuke's case, his old gang when he allowed Eri to kill one of his 'friend', Reichi Kondou. He murdered Kaori Shirasaki in a failed attempt to make her a zombie slave. Daisuke himself was defeated shortly afterwards by Hajime Nagumo and ended up being thrown to the monsters to eat him alive for his treachery. In the anime, Daisuke is voiced by Japanese voice actor Minoru Shiraishi and Orion Pitts in the English version. Appearance Daisuke is introduced as a 17-year-old high school student. Hiyama is slightly tall, with an average build. He has head length hair and brown eyes. Like all of the students, Daisuke was summoned to Tortus in his school uniform, but upon becoming a hero replaced it with purple, black and orange leather armor. He is frequently shown with an arrogant expression on his face to match his personality. This was often transformed into a sneer or mockery whenever Hajime was around, at least until the latter's transformation. Personality Daisuke displays several traits indicative of a sociopath, bordering on psychopath. He is an arrogant, self-obsessed and selfish coward who takes delight in picking on those he deems to be weaker than himself, both verbally and physically. Hajime later recalled seeing Daisuke smirking when he knocked him off the bridge to his apparent death, indicating just how cruel Hiyama actually is. Daisuke was aided in his original torment of Hajime, by three classmates. Although they stuck together, Hiyama didn't regard them as his friends, just like-minded pawns. Upon arriving in Tortus, Daisuke's arrogance rose exponentially, especially when he discovered that he was even more powerful than Hajime. In reality, however, Daisuke was one of the weakest members of his class. He did little to nothing heroic himself and tended to avoid confrontations whenever possible. If he ever encountered enemies that were stronger than himself, Daisuke was content to stand back and let others fight the battle for him. Whenever the situation looked dire enough, or he was viewed in a negative light, Daisuke was not afraid to feign repentance and plead for mercy with crocodile tears. Although his 'feelings' towards Kaori Shirasaki were sincere (at least from his perspective), Daisuke's attempts to win Shirasaki's affections went unnoticed and did not excuse his antagonistic behaviour. Hiyama's greatest fear following the events in the Orcus Dungeon was that his fellow heroes would discover the truth about what had really happened to Hajime. As it turned out, one of his classmates, Eri Nakamura, had seen what Daisuke tried to do, and used that information to blackmail him into serving her. When Hajime was revealed to be alive and confirmed that he knew the truth about the said incident, Daisuke suffered a complete mental breakdown. Throughout all of this and the treasonous actions that followed, Daisuke showed no remorse and refused to accept any responsibility for his actions. During what would be his final act of betrayal, Daisuke attacked and murdered his supposed crush after it became clear she had rejected him. This illustrated that he is a sore loser and just how little regard he had for any of his classmates. When Nagumo finally confronted Hiyama with the truth about how pathetic he was it only made Daisuke even angrier, From Commonplace To Worlds Strongest Before the Summoning Daisuke Hiyama was first introduced as a high-school student. Like many of the male students in his class (and the school at large), Daisuke has a crush on his female classmate and school idol, Kaori Shirasaki. However, due to witnessing an incident a few years earlier, Kaori was friendly towards, (and would later admit to having a crush on) Hajime Nagumo, the classes otaku. Along with many of the other students, both male and female, Daisuke felt that this attention was undeserved and that the lazy student was spurning Kaori's kindness. As such Hiyama resolved to make Hajime's school-life absolutely miserable. He was the leader of what Hajime called "The Bastard Four", which consisted of himself and his 'friends'; Reichi Kondou, Yoshiki Saitou and Shinji Nakano. Every single day these four students came up with ever more elaborate ways to make Hajime suffer, usually by mocking or physically beating him. With the exception of Kaori and a few others (including Kouki Amanogawa and Aiko Hatayama), everybody in the class was aware of Daisuke's actions. However, due to their own mutual hatred of Hajime and Kaori's relationship, they said nothing about it and allowed the bullying to continue. Daisuke was present when the class was whisked across the dimensions to the world of Tortus. They were summoned under the pretext of being heroes, but in truth were little more than pawns in the eyes of the evil God, Ehit, who sought to use them for his own entertainment. Training and Continued Harassment After being summoned to Tortus, Daisuke along with the rest of his classmates was met by Ishtar Langbard, Pope of the Ehit Church. Gathering the students together, the old man told the class, who were now dubbed the 'Chosen Heroes' about the history and current situation of Tortus. This explanation, coupled with the revelation that the students could not return home until the Kingdoms enemies, the demons, were defeated, was enough to convince Kouki and several other students that they needed to fight, despite the objections of Hatayama sensei. Daisuke said nothing throughout all of this but was overjoyed to discover that he (along with almost ''everyone else in his class) had been blessed by Ehit with above-average skills, alongside enhanced strength and stamina. He was chosen to serve the Kingdom of Tortus as a light warrior. This excitement turned into sheer delight when he discovered that Hajime was given the non-combat class synergist, and possessed below-average strength, and skills. The rest of the students, with the exception of Kaori and Kouki, shared this sentiment and wrote Hajime off as weak and useless. The class was subsequently trained by the Kingdoms Knight Commander Meld Loggins, who worked hard to turn all of the students into a capable fighting force. Naturally, Daisuke and the other members of the Bastard Four used this as an opportunity to continue their harassment of Hajime. Under the guise of training, they would repeatedly punch, kick, and hit the synergist with training weapons or magic. Again, most of the students were aware of the real purpose of this treatment but did nothing about it. Betrayal in The Orcus Dungeon Two weeks after the group's arrival in Tortus, Meld decided to test the student's prowess by taking them to a site known as the Orcus Dungeon. This was one of the legendary labyrinths, occupied by several dangerous monsters, where adventurers came to level up and potentially further explore the dungeon. The night before the class and Meld were due to descend, Daisuke saw Kaori entering Hajime's room, wearing a flimsy negligee. The visit was nothing more than that of a concerned friend. Kaori's, who had had a prophetic vision had tried to dissuade Hajime from accompanying them, without success. Despite this, the sight of seeing his crush entering the room of his supposed love-rival made Daisuke furious, which would lead to dire consequences. The following day, the class entered the dungeon. After making it all the way down to level twenty and encountering several foes, Daisuke in a bid to look superior continued to note how useless Hajime still was. When Kaori, who continued to offer Hajime reassurance spotted a beautiful looking crystal (used for wedding rings) hanging from the wall, Hiyama decided to retrieve it in the hopes of getting her attention. Ignoring the warnings of Meld and the rest of his class that it could be dangerous, Daisuke climbed the wall. The moment he touched the crystal, however, Daisuke along with the rest of the students and knights were immediately teleported all the way down to they later discovered to be the 65th level of the dungeon. This was the furthest point anybody in Tortus ever managed to explore in Orcus, but even the legendary hero that achieved this feat was unable to advance any further beyond this level. Landing in the middle of a giant bridge, summoning circles appeared on either side of the heroes. They were confronted by a gigantic dragon-like monster known as the Behemoth on one side and a horde of skeletal warriors called Traum Soldiers on the other. Surrounded, the initially unprepared group was forced to fight for their lives. Thanks to the selfless actions of Hajime, Kaori, Meld, Kouki, Shizuku and the Knights, the Traum Soldiers were quickly destroyed. The Behemoth, however, continued to advance but was stalled by Hajime, who used his Transmute ability to alter the ground, temporarily trapping the beast. This allowed the students with magical abilities to get into position and prepare to attack the beast with fire magic. At Meld's command, the students launched a volley at the monster, allowing Hajime a chance to escape. As the group readied a second volley, however, one of the students spotted a golden opportunity. He realised that his enemy was distracted, frantic and helpless. Remembering what had happened the previous evening and overcome by his hatred and jealousy of Hajime, Daisuke Hiyama prepared his second attack. The order was given, and the second volley was launched. Then much to everybody's shock and horror, one of the fireballs suddenly veered off course. It's trajectory changed and it aimed not at the Behemoth but at Hajime Nagumo. The synergist was struck and immediately thrown back by the sheer power of the attack onto the collapsing bridge. The rest of the students could only watch on helplessly as the bridge collapsed. With that Hajime Nagumo, the boy they had dismissed as weak and permitted to be bullied/teased but who none the less risked his life to save them fell into the chasm below to his apparent death. Due to the desperation and confusion of their situation, many of the students mistook the actions of the fireball for a misfire. Just before disappearing, however, Hajime glimpsed Daisuke Hiyama's face, which had a sinister smirk on it. Upon recalling this, down in the lower levels of the dungeon, Hajime realized that Daisuke was the one responsible for his predicament and that his former tormentor had deliberately tried to kill him in cold blood. This betrayal, along with the desperation of his situation caused Hajime to suffer a psychological breakdown. Ultimately, he resolved to get himself out of his bad situation and return home by any means necessary, vowing to kill anybody that tried to stop him - including his former classmates. Escape and Aftermath After Hajime's fall, Meld rallied the surviving knights and with some difficulty, immediately escorted the rest of the class back to the surface. Many of the students were severely traumatized by their experience, particularly the sight of seeing Hajime 'die'. Upon returning to the safety of an inn, Daisuke sat in one of the corners and curled up into a fetal position. Many of the students assumed that this was Hiyama's way of mourning and that he too was as traumatized as they were. This was not the case, however. In reality, the bully was silently laughing to himself, delighted at having finally "destroyed" his rival for Shirasaki's affections. He labelled it divine justice and was confident that nobody saw what had actually happened. Moments later, however, Hiyama was confronted by one of his classmates, later revealed to Eri Nakamura. Contrary to what Daisuke had hoped, she saw what happened and knew that he had actively attacked Nagumo. She threatened to out him as a murderer unless he agreed to work with her, for an as-yet-undisclosed purpose. Left with no choice Hiyama begrudgingly accepted. Daisuke's actions in the Orcus Dungeon resulted in several unintended consequences for himself and the rest of the class. Some of the students were too traumatized by their experience to carry on fighting for some time. Kaori Shirasaki, however, was not one of them. Finally realising that she was in love with Hajime, she convinced herself that he was still alive and made it her objective to find and rescue him. She continued to train relentlessly and along with Kouki and several of the more powerful students, made repeated visits to the dungeon in order to find/avenge him. Although unaware about her true feelings, the rest of the students, including Daisuke were convinced that Hajime was dead, but allowed her to do this in order for her to gain closure. Despite this, all of the students (fighting or not) were universal in their condemnation of Hiyama. Whilst most of them had not have liked Hajime's relationship with Kaori and allowed Hiyama's previous bullying, they would never in their wildest imagination have actually dreamed of killing Nagumo. They were also justifiably angry at Daisuke for ignoring Melds warnings about the crystal, thus putting all of their lives in unnecessary danger, resulting in the apparent death of one of their companions. Daisuke had anticipated this backlash, however, and already devised the necessary countermeasures. Waiting until the harassment reached a certain stage and the right opportunity Daisuke went to Kouki, the strongest out of any of the students. In a bid to get closer to Kaori, with the side benefit of getting stronger, and protection from the others, Daisuke made a big scene in front of everyone. Pleading for forgiveness, a crying Hiyama "thoroughly repentant" asked to join Kouki's team in a bid to make amends. Convinced by this display, and not realising he was being manipulated, Kouki forgave Hiyama and allowed him to join his team. He also told the rest of the students to back off, after which the abuse stopped. Shizuru was one of the few students to realise that Daisuke was using crocodile tears, and feigning remorse in order to manipulate Kouki, With no evidence to support these accusations, however, she kept these observations to herself, realising that there was nothing she could do about it. After that, a completely unrepentant Hiyama joined Kouki in many of his adventures. They were joined by Kaori and the other fighting students including 'his friends' in the Bastard Four. For the most part, Hiyama was content to sit back and watch from the sidelines and rarely did any actual fighting. A Horrifying Revelation For a time, all was well for Daisuke Hiyama. Then, a few months after the class first venture into Orcus Dungeon, the class received some shocking news, one that undoubtedly chilled Daisuke's blood and almost made his heart stop. Hajime Nagumo had survived his fall into the labyrinth! Having undergone a complete transformation (both physically and mentally) he subsequently escaped from the labyrinth and was now wandering the world, with his own exceptionally powerful party and had acquired power beyond even Kouki's capabilities! This revelation horrified Daisuke, who repeatedly insisted that it was impossible. Eventually, he managed to convince both himself and the others that this was not the case and that Hajime was truly dead. Thus the excursions into Orcus continued. A Terrifying Reunion Hiyama was forced to confront reality, however, four months after his initial betrayal of Nagumo. Together with Kaori, Kouki, Shizuru, Eri and others, Daisuke was participating in further exploration of the Orcus Dungeon, when suddenly they were caught in a demonic ambush. Despite their high skills, the Heroes proved to be no match for the demon, Cattleya and her minions. Following a short scuffle, the demon had them cornered. Before she could deliver a finishing blow to any of the students, however, a teenage human and his party arrived just in time to save them. Although the group was initially confused, one of the students Endo, who the others had sent to the surface to search for backup, confirmed to all of them that it was Hajime! Like the rest of the students, Daisuke was stunned by Hajime's transformation. They watched on in shock as the now monstrously overpowered Hajime made short work of the demons they had been struggling against, utilising several of his gadgets. Throughout the fight, Hiyama continuously insisted that the man in front of them could not possibly be Nagumo, but was eventually silenced by Yue. They watched as the battle reached its inevitable conclusion and the demon was gunned down by Hajime. Daisuke and 'his friends' backed up Kouki's criticism of this cold-blooded murder, but their words fell on deaf ears. Back at the surface, they saw a further demonstration of Hajime's power, when he mercilessly beat up a group of thugs that had threatened one of his party members, crippling them permanently. Shortly afterwards, Kouki, misinterpreting the situation tried to engage Hajime in an unarmed duel but was easily defeated. Following these display's Daisuke Hiyama quickly realized just how inferior he now was to Hajime and that this was not a person he could intimidate or push around any longer. It was then that Kaori professed her love to Hajime and announced to everybody that it was her intention to leave Kouki's party and join Hajime on his adventures. Most outspoken against this were Daisuke Hiyama and the other members of the Bastard Four. In a desperate bid to remain close to the object of his affections, Daisuke and his teammates pleaded with Shirasaki to reconsider and to not leave their group. Shirasaki's mind was made up, however, and realising that they were fighting a losing battle, the quartet turned their attention towards Hajime. Adopting a similar strategy to what Daisuke had done with Kouki, they 'apologised' for their mistreatment and begged him to let them join his team too. Glaring at his former tormentors, Hajime, (noticing something akin to madness in Daisuke's eyes), quickly realised that none of them was being sincere. As such, he instantly shot down their request and turned the tables by calling them all worthless and weak. It was then that Nagumo asked Hiyama about his skill set, especially those relating to fire magic. Noticing their companions horrified expression and pale complexion, Hiyama's friends gave up on their pursuit and led Hiyama away. For Daisuke Hiyama, however, this encounter led to a horrifying revelation. His worst fears had just been confirmed! Hajime Nagumo had not only survived his ordeal in Orcus, he ''knew what had really happened down in the Dungeon all those months ago. He knew that Daisuke had fired that shot at him and tried to murder him in cold blood. As the former otaku gathered up his party members, Hiyama reflected on just how horribly his plan had backfired! Not only did his arch-nemesis outmatched Hiyama in every way but he was also taking Kaori away from him. Not only that, but thanks to his awareness of what had happened, Hajime now had the freedom and the potential to grass Daisuke up to the other students at any moment. Daisuke Hiyama knew that if that happened, he would not only face terrible retribution from his classmates but also lose any chance of getting together with Shirasaki. Kaori departed with Hajime and his harem shortly afterwards, causing Daisuke to realize that he now stood no chance of getting together with Shirasaki anyway. This in combination with the revelation about Hajime's survival, caused him to suffer a complete mental breakdown, driving him murderously insane once again. It was then that Eri approached Hiyama in secret, telling him that she was ready to enact her plan. She also assured Daisuke that if everything worked out, then Kaori would soon be his. Final Betrayal and Death Simply put Eri's plan involved betraying the Kingdom and her classmates. She had allied herself with the demons, led by Cattleya's lover and was planning to help them unleash a demon apocalypse upon the unsuspecting Kingdom. She also intended to turn all of the students into mindless zombie servants in order to stay by Kouki's side forever, because just like Daisuke with Kaori, she was in love with him. As part of their plan, Daisuke was instructed to kill as many of the countries knights as possible. He did this discreetly, without arousing any suspicion. Amongst his victims was his own mentor Meld, and his 'friend ' Reichi Kondou, although in the latter's case Eri was the one that actually killed him. Eri then used her necromancy powers to resurrect them as her own mindless, loyal servants, promising Hiyama that once all was said and done, she would do the same to Kaori, turning her into Daisuke's own personal puppet. When the time came to launch the invasion Hiyama made sure that he was present with the rest of the student. He played his part well, making sure to get caught in the trap staged by Eri, alongside the others. His treachery and true allegiance were not exposed until the final stages of the confrontation between Eri and the others. When Kaori returned with the intention of savin everybody, Daisuke Hiyama suddenly broke free of his bonds and charged not at Eri but at Kaori. He then stabbed the priest through the back in front of all his classmates, piercing her heart and fatally wounding her. Kaori's "last act" was to use her magical ability to heal her injured class-mates, though Daisuke made sure that her own injuries remained fatal. With his objective fulfilled, Daisuke demanded that Eri uphold her end of the bargain and resurrect Kaori as his puppet. Unfortunately for Daisuke though, he would never get to make Kaori his. Before Eri could finish her spell, Hajime arrived! Quickly surveying the situation, the latter spotted Hiyama standing over the now-deceased Kaori, his sword still embedded in her back. In a single bound, the enraged Hajime kicked Daisuke away, sending him crashing into a nearby wall and injuring him severely. Hajime then proceeded to dispatch all of Eri's puppets including Meld and Kondou, leaving the helpless necromancer at his mercy. Before Hajime could unleash the coup-de-grace, however, a fire projectile was suddenly flung towards him. It was fired by a badly wounded Daisuke Hiyama, who was once again trying to kill his enemy just like he had done at Orcus. This time, however, the fireball did no damage to Hajime, who dispelled it effortlessly. With that, the two adversaries glared at each other. Despite being heavily injured, Daisuke Hiyama blinded by his desire to possess Shirasaki and his hatred of Hajime made the fatal mistake of trying to engage his nemesis in combat. Enraged at the death of his precious comrade, the only person to show him any kindness prior to their summoning, Hajime ran to engage his would-be-murderer. Knocking Daisuke to the ground effortlessly, Hajime (using nothing but his fists and feet) proceeded to beat the man who'd made his school life a misery back for every beating he had ever suffered tenfold. The fight ended with Hajime holding the barely conscious Daisuke up by the scruff. By the end of the short but brutal assault, Hiyama was left a gibbering helpless wreck, bleeding profusely from several wounds, with nearly every bone in his body broken, his organs taking major damage. As with every other incident, however, Daisuke refused to accept any responsibility for his actions. Despite being barely able to speak, Hiyama insisted that all of this was Hajime's fault for standing in his way to Shirasaki's affections in the first place. This statement left Hajime Nagumo unmoved. Disgusted, he told his adversary flat out that this was all his own doing. Hajime then told Hiyama what the latter already knew to be true but refused to accept: that he had never stood any chance of getting together with Kaori because of his attitude. At the end of the day, Daisuke Hiyama was nothing but a weak selfish bully who enjoyed inflicting pain upon others and who refused to accept any responsibility for his actions making him solely responsible for his own downfall. A sweet caring girl like Kaori Shirasaki would never give anybody like that a second glance. This declaration enraged Daisuke even further, but in his crippled state, there was nothing he could do about it. For Hajime, however, things were a lot more straight forward. Daisuke Hiyama was his enemy! Nagumo had saved Hiyama's life twice in the past and permitted him further mercy by not revealing what had really happened down in Orcus. Daisuke responded to that kindness with absolute betrayal and two attempts at murder one of which was successful. Such an individual could not be permitted to endure. It was then that Nagumo noticed a large number of demons heading their way. Spotting a golden opportunity, Hajime decided not to give his opponent a swift merciful death. Staring up at his adversary, Hajime told Hiyama that he was going to make him pay for everything he had done to Kaori, his classmates and himself. Reminding the latter of what he did to him back in Orcus, Hajime told his opponent that he was now going to return the favour and throw his adversary into a situation that he was not expected to survive. With the rest of the students and Eri watching on, Hajime then kicked Daisuke Hiyama towards the massive horde of advancing demons. Upon landing, the helpless light warrior was immediately set upon by the mass of monsters, who were either unaware of his allegiance or just didn't care. Hajime watched on pitilessly as the demons began devouring the screaming Daisuke whilst he was still alive, fittingly starting with his left arm. Hajime and the rest of the students did not watch the entirety of this incident, however, as there were other battles to fight. They soon turned away from their treacherous comrade, abandoning him to his fate. Thus, Daisuke Hiyama met his end screaming. His ambitions towards Kaori were left unfulfilled and he spent his last few moments in extreme agony! Legacy Ultimately, Eri never fulfilled her promise to resurrect Kaori as Hajime ensured that her schemes against her classmates came to nothing. She was forced to flee not long afterwards and would eventually die by her own hand. Although mortally wounded, Kaori's spirit and body both survived. With Nagumo's assistance, she was able to take up residence in a second body and eventually managed to heal her original one. Upon returning to their original world, Kaori (along with Shizuru and the other members of Hajime's harem) went on to marry Hajime and lived a very happy life with him. Thus Daisuke Hiyama's hopes and ambitions came to nothing, thanks to his own failings. In the end, he betrayed his supposed love interest and his classmates for no reason leading him to pay the ultimate price, when he died pointlessly by Hajime's hands. Hiyama's torn up body was recovered once the invasion had been stopped and was buried unceremoniously. With Daisuke's true colours revealed, Hajime informed the rest of the students that Hiyama was the one that had knocked him down into the dungeon at the start of their adventure. In light of these revelations, Daisuke's classmates felt no sympathy for him. Even after returning to Japan, everybody retained bitter memories of him, remembering Daisuke Hiyama as a creep and a selfish, despicable traitor. Hiyama death served as an example to the class about what Hajime would do if any of them stepped out of line or crossed him and breaking his absolute warning. This was a lesson that the two surviving members of the Bastard Four (Saitou and Nakano), took very seriously. Following their 'friends' demise, they became virtual recluses throughout the remainder of the classes stay in Tortus. This was only after offering sincere apologies to Hajime, whom they became staunch allies of and never bullied again following this incident. Like everybody else, after returning to Japan, Saitou and Nakano no longer cared about their late 'friend' Hiyama, and instead show complete respect for Hajime, which the latter found annoying. Killing Victims * Countless Templar Knights * Reichi Kondou (caused) * Kaori Shirasaki (temporary killed before revived by Hajime) Killed By * Hajime Nagumo (caused) * Monsters After Hiyama temporarily killed Kaori Shirasaki, Hajime beaten up his former bully who now turned to his victim by breaking almost of his bones and being tossed by Hajime to be eaten alive by monsters horde. Gallery Quotes Trivia *Daisuke is comparable to Motoyasu Kitamura, from The Rising of The Shield Hero. However, whilst there are some similarities between the two characters: - *#When summoned, Motoyasu and Daisuke both had weapons and skillsets designed for close combat, though Motoyasu's skills surpass Daisuke's. They also looked down upon their respective counterparts for lacking combat skills. *#Both possessed a deep hatred for the main protagonists at the start of their respective series, Naofumi and Hajime respectively. *#Both believed themselves to be superior to their respective rivals. Whilst this may have been true at the start of the series, both ultimately proved to be the latter's inferior. *#Both Motoyasu and Daisuke tried to kill Naofumi and Hajime at some point during their adventures but failed miserably. : A few differences also exist: - #Motoyasu started off an anti-hero/minor villain, before eventually redeeming himself. Daisuke meanwhile, is a straight-up villain, who makes no attempt to reform. #Motoyasu's hatred was misplaced, due to the intervention of outside parties (particularly Malty Melromarc). He eventually realised the truth and became an ally of Naofumi. Daisuke Hiyama's hatred of Hajime Nagumo never faded and was due to his own selfish reasons/desires. #The biggest difference is their personality and eventual fates. Motoyasu genuinely tried to do the right thing but was often mislead by his pride, arrogance or the intervention of others. He also genuinely cared about the other members of his party. After being betrayed and suffering a mental breakdown, he took Naofumi's advice to heart and began to aid the latter in his adventures, in a bid to seek redemption and became a better person for it. Daisuke, on the other hand, was only ever interested in himself and viewed all of his associates (including Kaori and Kouki) as expendable. Following his own breakdown, he refused to reform and instead became much more villainous. He tried to murder his rival in cold blood but only makes it worse, accepting no responsibility for his actions, learned nothing from his mistakes and ultimately turned against everybody in a bid to acquire what he wanted. In the end, he paid the ultimate price for his betrayal when Hajime fed Hiyama to the monsters. *Hiyama can also be compared to Malty Melromarc from the same series: **They are both selfish and care about nobody but themselves. **Neither views any of their associates or companions as friends but as tools and pawns to be discarded when necessary. **They are both skilled at fire and wind magic. **Both betrayed the series main protagonists for selfish reasons - Malty in order to win favour with Motoyasu and destroy the Shield Hero, Hiyama because of his jealousy of Hajime's relationship with Kaori. Both also gave mocking looks to their opponent when they thought nobody was looking, Malty an eyelid taunt, Daisuke a sinister smirk. **Their plans backfired and ultimately made the protagonists the strongest heroes out of any in the series. **Both refused to reform and subsequently continued to betray Naofumi and Hajime. **In the end, both were killed by their respective opponents - Naofumi had the disgraced criminal Malty burnt at the stake, whilst Hajime threw Hiyama into a horde of demons and left him to die. *Daisuke has similarities to Yakumo "Jason" Oomori of Tokyo Ghoul: **They abused the main protagonists of making them murderers (when Jason tortured Ken Kaneki and Hiyama bullied Hajime Nagumo). **They hold hatred toward the protagonists for reasons (Jason's hatred toward Rize Kamishiro and Hiyama's jealousy of Kaori Shirasaki always loves Hajime) **They think themselves as superiors to the protagonists, which have been true from the start. But in the end they were inferior to the protagonists but their powers awaken at the beginnings. **They were both killed by the protagonists (Kaneki eaten Jason and Hajime tossed Hiyama to the monsters). *Daisuke was the fourth out of his classmates to die. Shimizu was first, Shirasaki second, Reichi third, and Nakamura fifth. He was the only one of these to be killed by monsters after Hajime feed him to them. Category:Anime Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Love Rivals Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Envious Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Perverts Category:Manga Villains Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Paranoid Category:Psychopath Category:Egotist Category:Weaklings Category:Incompetent Category:Failure-Intolerant